Wings to Fly
by StarAngel Caelum SunSoar
Summary: What is it like to finally come to terms with who you really are and get spat back into a past you've been trying to escape? It's not fun. In Silver's case it's her personal nightmare. Joining BEGA was one of her biggest mistakes. KOC, BOC, MOC
1. It Doesn't Matter

Wings to Fly

By: SCS

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Nope I don't own anything from here. Just the plot, storyline, and OCs. Saying it only once! Other wise, all the other OC's appearing will belong to a friend **that I have asked permission to use. **_

Kaie©Smoke-angel

Amy©AngelDranger

**_Author's Note:_** Do no read this story unless you have read **Reborn on Wings**. You will be so lost!

* * *

Chapter 1-**It doesn't matter**

Gray eyes snapped open. Silver Rye, age 17, slowly sat up. She threw away the covers from her body and walked into her bathroom. She washed her face and got dress in her usual clothes. A blue turtleneck sleeveless shirt and a black skirt, the skirt had mash at the bottom. Silver than pulled up black arm sleeves while her hand too was covered in mash.

It had been two years since she had walked. Run sounded more like it, she thought dryly. Coward, Silver thought idly. She grabbed her new blade and ran out the door of her apartment. She thumped down the stairs and into a park. Her muscles stretched as she jogged and her thighs burned pleasantly. However her mind was far from that, it was in turmoil. Thoughts that had been shoved to the back of her mind for two years began to resurface. Shoving them aside for the moment she skid to a stop behind her friend from America. Grinning she pounced on her. " AHHHHH!" The sound of Kaie screaming was the only thing that echoed in the early morning. Silver crackled and sat down hard on her butt. Kaie swung around and glared. " That was so not funny."

Silver shrugged her shoulders and grinned, " Was to me, so what did you need to talk about?" Silver just couldn't wipe the silly grin off of her face.

Kaie frowned and twisted several strands of her hair on a finger. " After want you pulled on me…I'm not going to tell you." Silver's mouth dropped opened and she started to protest her case. Kaie burst out laughing. " Man, you should have seen the look on your face."

Silver glared and the two sat down on one of the benches that littered the park. " Well," Kaie began with a sly smile, " there's going to be another World Championships with new rules that say your blading team has to come from the same area, so I'm going!" She finished all in one breath and Silver just stared.

" Ah…which team?" Silver fingered and Blade, Salvation D, and wondered if she was ever going to have another bitbeast.

Kaie watched her friends forlorn expression, " Well, the All Stars of course, and Max Tate's going to be on the team, you know the blond from the Blade Breakers." Silver bit into her lip and she sucked in a deep breath. " Why don't you come along and meet the team, even if you don't blade I'm sure they'll like you."

" NO!" Silver shouted and stood up with panic. Kaie looked at Silver with confusion. " I mean…what I meant to say is um…I can't." Silver finished lamely and prayed that Kaie won't question her. Seeing the look on Kaie's face she quickly add, " I have stuff to do and besides it's your visit, I don't want to intrude." She ran off before Kaie could reply.

Groaning and rubbing her forehead and she pulled her long black hair up into a messy bun and rapped her hand in athletic tape. She ran and jumped. Her hands caught the ring and pulled herself up. Lifting her body up and swing back and few times to gain her balance, her twisted and flipped back and forth. " Silver!" Her PE teacher shouted, " Pay attention will you, get your head out of la, la land, your form is off!" Silver righted her form and dropped to the floor after her last swing.

Her teacher walked over to her and frowned down at her, " I don't know what's wrong with your lately, you've been so out of this class." Silver bit her lips and apologized. Her shook his head and moved his cap up a bit, " Silver I want 110 from you do you understand, I don't accept anything less, you know that, now go to the uneven bars!"

Silver listened to her iPOD and turned her blade around and around in her hand. She couldn't seem to bring herself to blade, yet…Silver frowned and pocketed the blade. Yet she always got it updated and kept the new blade she had designed in top shape. She walked down a street and stopped. " Hey kid ready to loose?" Silver peered in curiously and stepped through the crowd to watch the street battle.

The kid's blade got knocked out of the dish and shattered. Silver bit her lip and watched the kid pick up his blade with trembling hands. Her hand that was in her pocket gripped her blade so hard that the sharp edges cut into her palm and drew blood. " Is there anyone here who's good enough to give me a battle?"

Silver's two sides went to battle. The little voice in the back of her head warned her she wouldn't be able to beat him without a bitbeast and her rusty skills. While her dark side urged her on. It whispered dark things into her ears. Silver shook her head and turned to walk out. " Hey you, yeah I'm talking to you!" Silver craned her neck back to look at the guy. " Yeah girl, you, you're going to blade me."

Silver tucked both of her hands into her pocket with a blank expression, " I don't blade." She stated in a monotone. The crowd around her howled with laughter except the male blader standing there.

The guy crossed his arms, " The names Crusher and I don't believe you." He sneered. Silver shrugged, her expression stated that she didn't give a damn to what he thought. She turned to leave and suddenly a blade was launched at her. Silver twisted her head to one side and a thin line of blood was drawn from her cheek. A blade bounced off the brick wall and back into the dish. Silver's eyes glittered silver and she slowly turned around. " That was your first mistake, challenging me, your second was attacking me." Crusher smirked and beckoned with his hand for her to bring it on.

" Is that a threat?"

Silver grinned back, showing off her canine teeth. " No, it's a death warrant." Silver launched her blade in and let the blood from her palm splatter around the dish. Crusher smirked as the blades circled each other. " Salvation D," Silver ordered softly and watched her blade spin in a reverse direction. " Attack."

Crusher smiled in satisfaction that she was blading him. " You can't win without a bitbeast." Silver grunted to show she heard him. Her eyes were trained on her blade as it darted across the beydish, escaping Gigars' every attack. Silver's blade flipped over Gigars and Silver felt the same whispering from her Darkside. Salvation D glowed with a black aura and attacked without Silver ordering it to.

The crowd gasped as Gigars nearly flew out the dish. Crusher lost the playful act and watched Silver; she looked just as surprised. " Gigars attack at full power." Silver grasped her hands lightly and reached out for Alexiel with her mind, wondering briefly if she was interfering. She felt nothing until a dark presence began hammer in her head.

Silver let out a gasp of pain and winced. It felt like someone had hammered nails into her head and were trying to pull them back out. She felt her sight swim and everything went black for her.

Everyone watched as Silver waved for a bit and suddenly seem to come back. Crusher narrowed his eyes at her, her eyes were still silver, but with black bordering. She looked…evil that was the only word that could describe her. Her canine's lengthened and she smirked. " Sasatnehiel, attack." Her blade spun back along the rim and disappeared. It appeared behind Gigars and knocked it right out of the dish with the lightest tap.

Silver held out her hand and the blade spun back into her hand she smirked at Crusher and walked away. The crowd parted for her in total silence.

"_Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me/Cause the more that I'm.../Tripping out thinking there must be more to life_," Silver sung as she cleaned the art classroom. Her head still hurt from the beybattle two days ago. Leaning against the handle of the broom, she rested her head. She couldn't recall much, just a guy…what was his name…had challenged her and she…

Giving up, she when back to work. " Silver!" Silver looked up in confusion as a blued hair girl came into the room. She had two cute buns on either side of her head and her was sucking on a lollipop.

" I'm sorry, do I know you?" Silver asked in confusion, quite sure she had never seen this girl in her life.

The girl just smiled and winked, " I found her!" She shouted over her shoulder and 4 boys came up behind her. Silver raised an eyebrow at the guys. Funny, one of them reminded her a lot of someone…she just couldn't remember who.

" Yeah she's the girl that beat me."

Silver got a sweat drop on her head with a deadpan look. " Beat you in what?" She asked.

" Right Crusher," The only girl in the group rolled her eyes, " I don't think she even knows you."

" But they are identical!"

" Ever heard of twins?"

" I don't think she has a twin."

" How would you know?"

Silver looked back and forth, shacking her head she went back to sweeping the floor. She ran her tongue along the roof of her mouth and sighed. She blew several strands of hair out of her face. " SHUT UP!" She yelled over their bickering. Silver panted and planted her hands on her waist like a mother scowling her children, " I don't have a evil twin, not that I know of, I don't blade, and I don't know you. Any other questions?" Her flat gaze cut at all of them.

" She sounds the same too." Crusher muttered under his breath. Silver threw her hands up in frustration.

" Silver?" Kaie stood at the door. Silver set the broom back into the closet and walked over to Kaie.

" Nice chatting with the lot of you, sayonara!" She called over her shoulder sarcastically.

" Yup that's definitely her."

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**I'm back! This story is really riding with me. I just hope I don't hit a block too soon. To clear some points up, Crusher is also known as Moses to some, this story takes place during G-rev...well the characters and some scenes. Since I don't have time to watch Beyblade G-rev, I can't write a story totally based off it. I promise you'll enjoy this story, I'll do my best on it.**

_Please read and review!_

**Without wax,**

**SCS**

* * *

_This story is copyrighted to StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights hereby reported to her and her alone. Stealing is not tolerated. _


	2. Exodus

Chapter 2- **Exodus**

_She walked away and Kai held Amy back as she went to run after Silver. " Let her go." Amy chocked back tears and turned to cry into Kai's chest. Silver walked on and the wind blew snow up. Silver was swallowed up in mist, leaving her by herself to figure out whom she was._

" _Give me wings to fly."_

Silver woke up in sweat and she covered her mouth to snuffle the sobbing sound. She was crying in her sleep again. She got out of bed and rinsed her face. She opened her window and let the cold night air filter into the stuffy from. Silver closed her eyes and leaned against the windowsill and breathed in the air.

Her eyes snapped open and her hand flashed upward to catch a small stone aimed for her head. Her eyes narrowed and flinted silver. She looked downward and rolled her eyes. Great, just want she need. She threw the stone back down and watched in satisfaction when it hit Crusher. " Come on up." She shouted down with a silly grin.

She pulled on a baggy sweatshirt and got dressed in jeans. She had a feeling that she needed it. She opened the door and came face to face with a flaming Crusher. " Ah…" Silver stared, " have a nice climb?" He shoved her inside and his team followed him in. " yeah, just come right on in." She mumbled under her breath. Someone cleared his or her throat at her opened front door. She turned to look at a guy that was taller than her. Silver scowled, it sucked being short. Tilting her head upward a bit she stared into moss green eyes.

They seemed friendly enough, " May I come in?" Silver raised an eyebrow and stepped aside for him to come in. He had orange hair that was wild, it reminded her if Kai's hair. Shacking her head she closed her door with her hip. " I'm Brooklyn, the captain of this team." Silver shook his hand and stared as they sat down around her living room floor.

She snuffled a yawn and looked at them again, " Is there something you want, I'd really like to sleep."

A giggled reached her ears and the blue haired girl stood up. " I'm Ming-Ming, this is Mystle, you've already meet Brooklyn, and this…" She sighed and spared Crusher a glance, " is Crusher." Silver's eyebrows rose again and she nodded.

" Ever heard of BEGA?" Silver frowned and shook her head back and forth. Mystle, she put his name to his face stood up, " It's a blading group of elite bladers."

Silver swallowed and braced herself for the obvious question. " Do you want to join?" Silver looked over at Brooklyn. He smiled softly and his eyes twinkled. " It's fine Silver if you don't, but wouldn't you like to compete again."

" She doesn't blade remember?" Crusher asked dryly. Silver gave him a flat looked.

" Sure."

Ming-Ming squealed, " You will?" She tackled hugged Silver out of the blue. Silver fell backward into Mystle, who caught the two of them.

" I guess I will." Silver whispered softly and touched her blade that was always in her pocket.

Silver yawned for the hundredth time. " Silver!" her eyes snapped open to look at her coach, " you're up, and it's your turn." Silver's eye widened and she jumped up. She took off her jacket and approached the uneven bars.

A ghostly happy smiled graced her lips at yesterday's event. She might just see the Blade Breakers again; she couldn't wait. She'd get to see Amy, Max, Rei, and Kai. She laughed mentally at seeing Tyson, most likely eating too. She made her last twist and landed on her mark.

" Great job!" Her coach hugged all of the girls, " We won the gold this year and we'll being going to the nationals."

Silver winced, the nationals for the gymnastics, she totally forgot about them. " Actually…coach…I can't go." She whispered out, trying to ignore the shocked faces and anger that flared in their eyes.

" Can't go?" the coach repeated himself as if he couldn't believe what she was saying. " What do you mean you can't go? This team relies on one another, one missing team member we'll crumble." Silver hung her head and whispered something. " What did you say?" the coach's voice rose in rage.

" I'm sorry," Silver held out her hands, " I can't go because I'm going to a blading tournament."

The team howled in laughter. " Blading, since when did you blade?" One of her teammates snipped. " Yeah, blading is a boy sport, why are you doing it?" The comments piled up one after another. " Come on Silver, grow up, you'll never be good at blading, it's not even a sport." Silver sighed and turned her head to one side.

" We know you mean well Silver," Her coach slung his arm around her shoulders, " But this is what your good at, gymnastics, don't throw it away to go chasing after a dream you'll never achieve." Silver took the comment to heart and it stung. " So Silver, why don't you forget about blading and come get Ice Cream with the team, what do you say?"

Silver pulled away and forced a smile onto her face, " No I think I'll skip, I'm tired." She blinked the tears back, " I need some time to think." Her coach shook his head and the team got into his van. Silver took a deep breath and walked home.

Silver dropped into her chair that faced outside after her shower. Was her coach right? Was she really just chasing after a dream what wasn't even real? She rolled her head to one side, to read on the headrest of the chair. Her eyes closed and she dreamed.

"There once was a key. A key created out of love and power of those who had opposed the gods. And the Power stored inside the locked place brings life yet death in one blow. To open the Key, the angel, the key, the beholder will open the gate and the death place."

_A little girl with light blond hair sat on a rock by a river and singing softly to herself. She tossed pebbles into the river. Silver walked over and bent down to her. " Are you here alone?"_

_The little girl looked up and Silver jerked back. The little girl didn't have eyes. " I'm not alone Silver, not since you broke my only way to get home." Silver stared in horror as the girl stood up. " You threw it down, not caring for the people you'd harm."_

_Silver found her voice just as dozens of other people floated into the peacefully area. They, just the like the girl, had no eyes. They crowded around Silver and the sky darkened. " What are you talking about?" Silver croaked out. _

_The little girl pointed her finger at Silver, " She's the one who broke the key!" The people crashed down on Silver. Silver struggled, twisted, turned, and trying to dislodge them. They were suffocating her. _

" _What are you talking about?" She shouted. The little girl turned to look at Silver, her empty eye sockets suddenly flared and flames danced inside._

" _You know what I'm talking about…your blade you smashed…"_

Silver jerked awake and screamed when a hand gripped her shoulder. The guy's hand covered her mouth. " Shh, Silver its Brooklyn." Silver tilted her head back to look at him.

" How did you get in?" She asked and removed his hand from her mouth. Brooklyn dangled her keys in front of her.

" You dropped them outside."

Silver nodded in understanding and rubbed her temples, trying to rid herself of a quickly building headache. Brooklyn watched her and smiled softly. He brushed her hands away and began to rub comforting circles at her temples. Silver sighed in gently bliss. Her eyes slid close and she leaned into Brooklyn's cool touch.

" Better?"

Silver opened her eyes with a smile, "Definitely, thanks captain." Brooklyn smiled again and ruffled her hair.

" You should pack, we're leaving in an hour."

Silver frowned and turned to look at her clock. " Wow…I slept for that long?" She got up and dug around her closet. She pulled out two duffle bags that had been packed. She tossed one onto the bed and opened the other. She counted something inside and zipped it back shut.

" I'm ready." Brooklyn nodded and Silver followed him out. He turned to close her door and Silver just stared into the apartment that she had spent her past 2 years in.

Brooklyn turned around and tucked her keys into his jacket pocket. He looked at Silver's expression and placed a hand on her shoulder. " It's sometimes better to let go." Silver nodded and closed her eyes. Brooklyn let another smile grace his face and took her hand. He led her out of the complex and into a car. " It's going to be a long drive."

Silver smiled softly, " ok." She buckled herself in and closed her eyes. She felt emotionally drained. Brooklyn started the car and droved down the room. He heard Silver's breathing even out and looked over. He ran a hand down the side of her face.

" Let go of him."

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**Here's the second chapter. It's really lovey dovey. Some of you who I talk to all the time know what's really going on. This was more of a filler than action. I was bored and made ths chapter boring too! There's alot of refering back to Digital Blade, so if you haven't read that...you're going to be very lost. **

**AngelDranger: Thanks, but you haven't seen when Silver really starts to forget stuff.**

**eMiLy06: Thank you. Kaie's not my character though, I bet Smoke-Angel would be really thrilled to hear you say that about her character though.**

**Smoke-Angel: Wel...I didn't know that, stupid me. I'll be sure to add it in when we see Kaie again, which won't be for some chapters.**

**Glimmern-glitas: Thank you! I reviewed your story right? I think I did, if I didn't I'll go do it right know. **

**_Read and review please!_**

**Without wax,**

**SCS

* * *

**

_This story is copyrighted to StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights hereby reported to her and her alone. Stealing is not tolerated. _


	3. If It Was So Simple

Chapter 3 **If it was so Simple**

Ming-Ming opened the door to Silver's room. She slipped in and walked over to look at Silver, who was sleeping. " Hard to believe you used to work for them." She turned off the light and walked back out.

" What were you doing in there?" Ming-Ming turned her head to look at Mystle.

" Nothing!" She chirped brightly, " Just making sure our new teammate wasn't going to get hurt!" She twirled and went down the hall. Mystle watched Ming-Ming until she disappeared around the corner. He opened Silver door and looked inside. Satisfied with what he saw, he closed the door.

Silver sat on her windowsill and stared out again. It had become her favorite past time, just to sit there and stare out at nothing. Her door opened and Brooklyn walked in. " Silver time for practice, Ming-Ming has to go to her concert in an hour." Silver turned to look at him and she sighed. Ming-Ming…for some reason, she didn't know what, she didn't trust her…very much at least.

Silver grabbed her blade and followed Brooklyn out of her room. He seemed to sense she wasn't feeling tip top today. " You never know, you might get your bitbeast today."

Silver smiled warily, " Don't get your hopes up." She rubbed her arms gently and they continued their way down the hall to the blading room.

" Silver this is Garland, Garland meet Silver." The two shook hands. Silver smiled at the man that reminded her somewhat of Bryan. Garland merrily looked at her, wondering silently why the Justice 5 would recruit another girl onto the team. Especially when it was pretty clear Crusher already didn't believe Ming-Ming should be on the team.

" It's really nice to meet you," Silver smiled again and leaned against Brooklyn's strong frame. Garland nodded mutely and looked at Brooklyn questioning what had happened since he was gone.

Brooklyn turned Silver around and whispered something in her ear and Silver nodded, flashing one last smile at Garland and walked out of the room to catch up with Mystle she saw in the distance. " What's going on around here?" Garland demanded as soon as Silver was out of hearing range.

Brooklyn turned to his teammate, " She's going to be on our team." He replied calmly and stared at Garland.

" I can see that!" Garland grounded out, " But why?" He glared back, neither willing to look away.

Brooklyn finally blinked and smiled, " She beat Crusher."

" She WHAT?"

Brooklyn got a satisfied look on his face at Garland's expression, " Yes, she beat Crusher without a bitbeast." Garland closed his mouth and stared at the spot where Silver disappeared with Mystle.

" Ok…well what's with all the hugging?" Garland asked gruffly. Brooklyn shot him a glance and walked out. " Don't get soft know Brooklyn," Garland called out after the retreating figure.

" I don't get it," Silver moaned for the hundredth time. Mystle sighed and stared down at her math homework. Silver bellyached over the simple problem. Mystle couldn't understand how she didn't understand it.

" How can you not understand it?" Mystle asked desperately, " It's a trinomial and they want you to see if it's prime or not." Silver gave him a blank look. He sighed, " Its four y squared plus fourteen plus forty-nine b squared." Silver blinked down at the paper.

" So?"

Mystle rolled his eye, " Silver don't be stupid."

Silver pouted up at him, " So what if I'm stupid?" Mystle shook his head and they bent over her homework again.

Brooklyn rounded the corner of the house the Justice 5 were staying at and froze. Silver and Mystle had their head bent together over a paper. Silver would laugh every once in a while and Mystle would grin at whatever she said. He narrowed his eyes when Silver looked up at Mystle with something different in her eyes. He turned away from the scene and walked away.

Silver turned on her computer and wondering why Brooklyn didn't show up for dinner. She checked her email and logged on to AIM. The screen for accepting new people popped up and out of pure curiosity she clicked 'yes'.

**God of Gods:** Вы знаете меня?(1)

Silver eyebrows shot skyward. She skimmed over the Russian lettering she hadn't read in years. Her fingers hesitated before she typed her answer.

**Fallen-lost-Angel:** Нет.(2)

The person on the other line replied immediately.

**God of Gods:** вы, любовник.(3)

Silver chocked on the water she was drink and spit some out into her hand.

**Fallen-lost-Angel:** Адом будет вы?(4)

**God of Gods:** вы должны знать меня, я знаете вас.(5)

**Fallen-lost-Angel:** Я знаю что много, но будут вами.(6)

**Gods of Gods:** Препятствует мнению ваш ангел.(7)

God of Gods logging off at 9:34. 

Silver gapped at the computer screen…angel? What had she gotten herself into? She shut off her computer with a dazed look at went to brush her teeth. She climbed into bed and tugged the covers up to her chin to ward of the Russian coldness. She picked up a book from her nightstand to take things off her mind.

Leafing through the pages to find her spot she propped pillows up and leaned into them. Finding her spot she moved the light closer and drowned in the words._. An onscreen figure's chest exploded. This next kill was for the record. Got it! His eyes flashed toward the score. Two hundred seventy-six enemies dead. _Silver read till her eye's dropped.

Another room across the hall opened and Brooklyn walked out. He walked over to Silver door and opened it. He went in and closed the door after himself. He smiled at the sight she made. Her book was clutched in one had while her head was tossed to one side, spilling her raven and silver hair all over the pillow and bed.

He tugged the book out of her grasp and set it down on the table ledge. He pushed the light back a few paces. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. Brooklyn turned off the light and walked out.

" If b squared is x times two…so I'd work backward…substitute b with 144, well duh, x would be 72…I think." Silver muttered to herself under her breath. She sighed, " Mystel, I need help!" She turned when Mystel didn't answer her, " Mystel?"

" They left an hour ago." Silver whirled around on her chair and stared at Brooklyn. " Did I scare you?" His voice was dark and seductive. Silver shivered. She didn't know what was different about him. He looked the same. " Is something the matter Silver?" Silver shook her head mutely.

He walked around one of the desks that littered the room and ran his hand along the top of it. " Are you sure?" Silver nodded and leaned backward, away form him when he came to a stop in front of her. " You look sacred."

" A…little." She stuttered out and edged backward. " Did you need something?" She swallowed as he stared down at her. His normally emerald eyes were rather dark all of a sudden. " Brooklyn?" She asked softly.

Brooklyn's pupils seemed to dint and he grabbed her arm. " Brooklyn!" Silver shouted in fear and he dragged her up. " Where are you taking me?" She screamed, trying to get his attention. Brooklyn ignored her and shoved her into a pitch-black room. His grip on her wrist disappeared. " Brooklyn?" she whimpered softly into the dark room.

There was a whisper of wind that brushed against Silver's face. She jerked and turned around. " Brooklyn?" She called out again. Hands descended onto her bare back and brushed. She whirled around again. " Brooklyn where are you, stop playing games." She begged in a whisper. She was terrified of the dark, it reminded her too much of the past.

Something caught her and the force, the thing, applied, and sent the two falling backward. She let out a muffled yelp and felt stars enter her vision when her head cracked against something hard. The bed she realized dimly. When she regained her senses, someone had both of her hands pinned high above her head with his own.

" Brooklyn?" She whispered, hoping that if it weren't him, he would be here…somewhere. The person above her leaned down over her and she felt his breath skim her skin. Mouths descended onto her own and pried open her mouth without thinking. Terror spiraled through her veins and she struggled against her imprisonment.

One hand slipped away from her, where she gripped like it was her last connection to earth. It slid down her neck, stopping to stroke the swell of her breast and slipped under her shirt. " Silver." Her name left the person's mouth like a breath. Silver tensed and gasped as she recognized his voice.

" Brooklyn?" She whispered in astonishment. She struggled harder against his grip. She didn't understand why he was doing this. Tears seeped out the corner of her closed eyes. " Please Brooklyn…" His mouth trailed down her neck and he bit her shoulder. " STOP!" She shouted and all actions creased.

Brooklyn removed himself from the top of her and the light was flickered on. Silver rolled over and curled up into a ball. Her face was turned away from him and tears slid down her face. Brooklyn rubbed his face as he sat on the opposite edge.

His eyes were dark and sad; he couldn't understand why he couldn't control himself. Why he was compelled to make her his and only his. He couldn't explain the jealousy that rose in him when he was Silver and Mystel together. He buried his face in his hands and took a deep breath.

He looked up and over at Silver who was curled into a death like position. What had he done? He crawled over and touched her shoulder. Silver flinched and lifted her head to look at him. " Silver…I'm…sorry." He whispered out. Silver let her head drop back against her ears and she just watched him. Like a hurt child, begging for an answer to the forever question, why?

Brooklyn gave a deep suffering sigh and lay down next to her. " Silver?" He asked softly and stroked her bare back, from should to mid back. He heard her soft sniffles and draped his arm around her waist. " I'm sorry." He buried his head against her neck. " Forgive me?"

Silver didn't move. She was still in shock at what had crossed between them. " Silver?" She stirred at his soft tone. Shivering she nodded like a robot and slipped away from him into her dreamland.

* * *

(1) Do you know who I am?

(2) No

(3) You should lover.

(4) Who the hell are you?

(5) You should know me, I know you.

(6) I know that much, but who are you?

(7) Lets just say I'm your angel

**Author's Corner:**

**Ok I'm not russian...so excuse me while I make mistakes. Don't say anything about how wrong my russian is...I'm not freaking russian. Deal if the grammer or spelling is wrong. Right...and dont' go saying if you're goign to write about another language, use a language you know. _Do I look like I fucking care? _No I don't! **

**Ok now that that's over with...lets get cracking. This chapter was weird and all my chapter reflect the mood I'm feeling...so incase you didn't figure it out, I'm down right pissed. You all can figure out who God of Gods was right? Yeah well anyway enjoy this chapter.**

**AngelDranger:** XD hehe...yeah I am sick...down wih the fever at home. I Hope you like this chapter! I'm still figuring out how everything should fall into place, I'm see you around on AIM.

**Smoke-Angel:** O.o really...I didn't know that. XD I'm such an airhead. Thanks for pointing that out, I'll get it fixed!

**eMiLy06:** I don't noramlly update really fast, so sorry. I'll try my best to get things in.

**Glimmern-glitas:** Thanks! I'll be sure to review your fic more often!

**Freezewind:**Oh...HI! _GLOMP _hehe..sorry, flet like doing that. yeah...this story is about to get down right confusing if you're never read Digital Blade...which I don't think everyone who's reading right now has read Digital Blade. Well when they get lost...I'll just have to say I told you so. Thanks for your comments they really helped! I'm still trying to improve on my grammer, which I down right suck at. XD I'm jsut a retard. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

© Copyright 2005 StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. 


	4. Dark Things

Chapter 4 **Dark Things

* * *

**

SCS: Before I forget, I've done a lot of editing to Digital Blade which is now called _Reborn of Wings_.

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Brooklyn woke with a start. His eyes snapped open to look at the spot where Silver was last night. He sat up and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. His door opened and Brooklyn tensed. Silver peered in and met his eyes timidly. " What are you doing here?" He demanded harshly.

Silver winced and walked in carrying a tray of food. " Thought you might be hungry…" She trailed off and set the tray down on his desk. She didn't meet his piercing gave. Brooklyn's eyes focused on her hands that were nervously twisting around each other. He stood up and walked over to her.

Silver backed away with out knowing in. She stared down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. A hand shot out and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look upward into Brooklyn's moss green eyes. Silver swallowed and forced herself to keep looking into his eyes. " You aren't scared?' Brooklyn whispered into her ear. Silver shivered as his breath brushed against her temple. Crushing the fear that lodged her throat down, she defiantly shook her head.

Brooklyn brushed his lips against her temple, murmuring something under his breath. Silver grabbed the edge of the table to keep herself from trembling. Whether Brooklyn felt the tremor off of her or not, he released her. " Go." When he looked up, Silver was gone and the door was unbolt.

" Wow…look at this place." Ming-Ming exclaimed as they walked into a hotel. The top stretched to the sky and was made out of what seemed to be pure glass. The door's stretched down the tall length of the wall, with tons of windows lining either side. Garland, being the captain of the team walked up to the door and slid an ID card through a slot. The doors swung open slowly and they walked in. Silver whistled at the inside.

If that outside had been beautiful, the inside was ten-fold it was magnificent. Gold metal seemed to line the walls, paintings lined the walls, all sorts of things hung from the ceiling, from lights to pieces of glass. Silver gasped softly as she caught sight of a group of people. Grabbing Brooklyn, who she hadn't spoken to since the morning, and positioned him in front of her.

They gave her a questioning look while Silver put her hands together like she was praying for them to not give her away. They looked up at where she had been staring and caught sight of a team of 3 girls and 1 boy. " Who are they?" Brooklyn hooked an arm around her shoulder and stirred her the way they were going.

" A team I had a very bad experience on." Silver muttered back. Fisting her hands on his jacket she buried her face in it as they passed the Digital Bladers. As soon as they passed, Silver released her hold and darted off. They shared another look with each other and disappeared into their separate rooms.

Silver stood outside and stared off into space. " Silver?" She turned to get knocked over with a hug. Laughing softly she hugged Kaie back.

" What are you doing here?" She asked and they let go of each other. They were breathless and their eyes were sparkling. Kaie shoved her hair out of her eyes.

" What do you mean what am I doing here, remember? I'm on the All Stars…what are **you** doing here is more the question." Kaie jabbed Silver. Silver laughed and hugged her again.

" I'm just here to see the show." She teased lightly.

" Kaie, we need to go." Silver's back tensed as Max Tate came around the corner calling for Kaie. Kaie grabbed Silver's hand, " Come on you've got to meet Max, he's so cute and great!" Before Silver could protest, Kaie dragged her over. " Max, I'd like you to meet my friend Silver!"

" Silver?" Max echoed and turned to Kaie. " Oh hi, I'm Max Tate." He offered his hand to shack. Silver took his hand and smiled. " Silver Rye." Max narrowed his eyes and squinted at her. " Have me met before?" Silver quickly shook her head no.

" Oh," Max smiled again, " Well it was nice meeting you, but Kaie and I have to get to the opening tournament." He waved and they left.

" This could be a huge problem." Silver muttered and hurried back in herself, **she** had to be at the opening too.

" Where were you?" Garland grabbed her arm and slammed her into the lockers. Silver winced and tossed a glare at him.

" None of your business, I'm here now." She yanked her arm away from his grasp. Brooklyn shook his head. " Come on, we're up soon."

" WELCOME TO THE ION TOURNAMENT!" DJ Jazzman began the introductions. Silver fidgeted and peered over her shoulder every once in a while. Brooklyn grabbed her shoulder and shot her a warning glance. Silver swallowed nervously and settled down, trying to ignore the horrible knot in her stomach. " That's the BBA Revolution huh?" Ming-Ming leaned over to look at Tyson, Daichi, Hilary, Hero, Amy, and Kenny. " Nothing special."

Silver leaned forward to and smirked at Ming-Ming, " They're better than they look."

" You would know that how?' Crusher grunted at her. Silver tilted her head and smirked again.

Amy sat down next to Hilary, " Whom do we have left?" She turned to ask Kenny. He typed away on Dizzy. " Well…" There's a team called BEGA, they're new apparently." Amy frowned. " BEGA…"

" Hey!" Tyson yelled, " Isn't that the team that took over the BBA?" Amy turned and growled.

" I remember now, they're going down."

Hero interrupted them, " Here they come." Amy turned her pink eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

" What the hell is going on?"

Silver stood there as they announced their team. " Traitor!" Everyone's head turned as Amy stalked over. " Traitor!" She growled at Silver. Silver blinked twice and just stared at her. " What's going on, why are you on their team?"

Garland pushed Amy back and towered over her. " She's on our team, got a problem, take it to the board." They turned and exited. Ming-Ming turned and blew a kiss and the seething Amy.

Silver stared blankly ahead. " Mystle." Garland order darkly, " Take her to see our sponsor." Silver snapped out of her daze with a suspicious look. " What sponsor?" Mystle took her arm and steered to away.

" Here we are." They stopped at a door. Silver glanced at it and felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. " What's going on Mystle?" He merrily looked at her. " You're just meeting our sponsor." He held open the door for her. Silver peered into the pitch-black room and cast a nervous look at Mystle.

She stepped in and Mystle snapped the door shut. Silver turned around in the dark room and a pair of blinding lights flashed on. " Hello Silver. Looks like we meet again."

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**Sorry for getting this chapter out so late. I haven't updated this in over a month. It's getting hard to write this story, because my minds just so far away from this thing. And there are so many characters to write and I try really hard not to leave one out so their just like standing there. **

**The funny thing is, I already know how this story is going to end. Stupid I know, but not too many dark things are getting to me these days...so I'm not sure where this story is going to lead.**

**HeartlessDevil:** Thank you!

**AngelDranger:** X3 same here.

**Smoke-Angel:** I guess you're right,but I've got these group of reviewers that tend to pick part everything I use.

**Jani Rieme:** I will bring back Kai! I will, just give me some time to figure out everything.

**Sapphire:** um...yeah here is your update.

**Glimmern-glitas:** Yeah I realized...and I explained why I didn't get any of the alerts right? I've been trying to find time to go through your stories and several other people. I might read them and not drop a review if I don't have time, but when I can I definatly will.

**_Please read and review!_**

**Without wax,**

**SCS

* * *

**

© Copyright 2005 StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. 


	5. Moon's Shadows

Chapter 5 **Moon's Shadows**

Silver tensed at the dark voice. She whirled around to look at Boris sitting at ta desk not far from her. " You're...you're suppose to be in jail." She croaked out. He smiled coldly and motioned at her.

" Sit down Silver," He leaned forward to look at his past student, " What would you like to drink?" Silver sat down and stared at him like he had grown a second head.

" What are you doing here?" She gasped out, " What do you want?"

" Something to drink, it isn't nice to make someone ask twice." Silver shook her head back and forth like a child. Boris grinned, " I must insist." She motioned to someone in the dark and a man appeared second later carrying to trays. He set a cup of coffee in front of Boris and a Cherry Pepsi in front of Silver. " Go on drink, I didn't…poison it."

Silver stared into the glass and sipped it, while her hands shook. " Now what do I want?" Boris mused coldly. " You're back on my team already." Silver gulped down another mouth full, she didn't like were this was going. " We just need to…tweak you, just a bit."

" Tweak me?" Silver set down the glass and tried to force herself not to tremble. Boris nodded pleasantly…in a sinister way. " You just swallowed about…I don't know 2 pills worth of sleeping powder." Silver flinched and knocked the glass away from her. " Too last." Her eyesight swam and the last thing she remembered was Boris leaning over her.

" How did it go sir?" Garland asked when Boris stepped into they suit. Boris grinned. Just fine. I'd like you to meet Silver, again." He moved aside and Silver was leaning against the wall. Her eyes flickered open and she glanced over at them.

" She won't be much of a problem," Boris petted her head when he began to walk out. " She's back to the way she's suppose to be." Silver stood up straight and walked out after Boris.

" I think I liked her better when she was crazy and wouldn't shut up."

Brooklyn opened Silvers door. He walked in and stared at her. Her back was to him, staring out the window. " Silver." She didn't turn fully, just tilted her head back over her shoulder. Something was different about her. " What did Boris talk to you about?" He walked over and touched her shoulder.

Silver blinked, " He told me I wasn't strong enough." She murmured softly and stroked a blade that hung from her belt. Brooklyn's eyes focused on the blade…that was different too. Wasn't it black and silver before? Now the whole blade was black, including the chip. There seem to be a red glow around the chip. He leaned closer to take a better look at it, but could make it out.

" What…" He began. Silver covered her blade and turned to look at Brooklyn. His eyes took in her face and it hit him what was different. Her eyes. There was no white. It was pure silvery gray, with the exception of her black pupil.

Her pupils didn't even seem human anymore. There seemed to be a second ring of red. Brooklyn reached up and cupped her face. " What happened?" Silver didn't say anything, but there was something defiantly wrong.

A knock came to them through the door. " Hey Silver, dinner!" Silver pulled away and walked out of the room with ever looking backing.

" What's going on?"

---

" Where is that TRAITOR?" Amy raged away at the café down at the hotel. Hilary sweat dropped.

" Didn't you get to hear her side of the story?" Kenny tried to offer his cent of the day. Amy turned the full power of her glare onto Kenny. " Her side of the STORY? She joined BEGA! Remember Kenny the company that brought down my grandpa?" Kenny opened his mouth again and before he could say anything Amy cut him off. " Kenny don't say anything about that Ming-Ming, you heard her call grandpa an old dinosaur, she's not going to get away with it!"

" Actually Amy, I think he was going to tell you Rei's right behind you." Amy turned and her fist that she held up was particularly close to Rei's face. " Ah…" Amy lowered her arm with a blush.

" It's ok Amy," Rei assured her quickly, " But…she's right, Silver disappears for 2 years and comes back on BEGA…that sounds a bit fishy." He sat down at their table.

" REI!" Tyson suddenly seemed to notice he was there, " Great to see you again buddy." Rei nodded. " Hey guys!" Came Max's bright voice. Everyone turned to look at him and the 'new girl.' " Oh…" He noticed all the staring, " Um this is Kaie, she's new on my team."

Amy narrowed her eyes at the girl. She looked familiar. " Nice to meet you." Everyone chorused, minus Tyson and Daichi, who were busy eating. Kaie nodded. " So…um did someone die?" Max asked nervously, " Why is everyone so serious?"

" You mean you didn't notice?" Amy nearly screamed as she stood up. " Silver? As in Sapphire, 2 years ago?" Max's eye widened.

" That was she?" Kaie frowned. " What are you talking about?" She butted in. " Silver Rye? She doesn't blade." Amy turned to Kaie with a scowl.

" Silver Rye, you know her?"

" Of course she knows me." Came a soft, yet deadly voice. Everyone turned to look at Silver, ho was lounging against the wall. The café quieted down. Silver stood up straight, much like before and walked over, like she had all the time in the world. Her eyes narrowed and her hands were tucked in her black jean pockets. " Why wouldn't she know me…Amy?" Amy's name rolled off of her tongue.

" Silver…" Amy breathed out and her voice hardened, " What's going on here, you're going to spill." Silver didn't budge and merely stared at Amy with amusement. " Spill, Silver where have you been?"

" What is she talking about Silver?" Kaie butted in. Her question started a chain of question from Silver's former friends. Silver growled and snapped her mouth shut. " Be quiet." She ordered coldly and it worked. Everyone fell silent.

" My reasons are my own. The only thing you all need to know it, BEGA is going to win the Ion Tournament," She turned and walked away. People gapped after her statement.

" Did you hear?" Ming-Ming demanded as she burst into the suit they were staying in. " Didn't you hear what went down in the café?" They boys turned to her and shook their heads. " She told them, she so told the other teams!" Ming-Ming crowed and punched her fist into the air.

" She told them…" Mystle started off. " She told them we so owned this tournament." Ming-Ming grinned and grabbed her trademark microphone. The door opened and Silver slipped in.

" Silver!" Ming-Ming grinned and grabbed the girl. " We'll show them!" She hugged Silver and giggled. Silver blinked twice and untangled herself from Ming-Ming.

" Boris wants us," She whispered and walked back out.

" Party pooper."

Brooklyn walked into the empty training room, or at least it was supposed to be empty. Silver sat on the floor by a huge window. Her knees tucked to her chest, and her head rested on her knees. Her eyes were trained on her black blade as it glowed purple under the moonlight.

" Brooklyn?" She slowly turned to head to look at him. " Is that you?" Tears streamed down her face. " I'm so scared." Brooklyn walked over and settled his hand on her shoulder.

" What are you scared off?" He sat down next to her. Silver trembled and gripped she glowing blade that continued to get brighter. " She's coming." Silver whispered desperately, " She's coming, and she's not happy with me." She whimpered and buried her face in his jacket.

" I'm so scared."

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**_Breathes out slowly. _Ok...It's been awhile and I havent' been very active. But this are really going downhill. I'll be going to speech camp(congress/debating)for the next two weeks and leaving for Las Vages for the week after that. This is the last chapter that will be posted in any of my stories for the next couple of weeks.**

**I normally would be able to squeeze in a few chapters, but I'm really focused on my original stories. Those will be updated over the weeks as soon as I finished the chapters. **

**The link will be up in my bio. If any of you are kinds enough to read and review it.**

**Thank you all for reviewing! I normally would reply back, but the day is hectic and I have to go!**

**_Please read and review._**

**Without wax,**

**SCS

* * *

**

© Copyright 2005 StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. 


	6. Two of You

Chapter 6** Two of you**

Silver and Brooklyn's eyes meet as they walked past each other in the hall the next day. She gave a jerk of her head and he watched, as a mask seemed to fall over her face like a cover. Her eyes returned to the same silver and a smirk fell across her lips. She tucked her hands into her pockets and walked over to the BEGA breakfast table. She slid into her seat.

" Hey," She said softly. They nodded their heads back at her.

" Don't look now…" Crusher grumbled, " Blade Breakers." Silver shifted and Garland caught her eye. They stared unblinkingly back at each other before a silent agreement was formed between them.

" Silver?" A very cool, yet clam voice spoke up behind her. Silver slowly turned in her seat to look at the team Neoborg. She met violet eyes.

" Kai…" She drawled out with a smirk. " How great to see you again." She stood up and embraced him stiffly. She let go with a false grin. " Long time to see huh?" She ran her hands through her hair nervously.

Kai's eyes were trained on her. He couldn't quite believe it. Here she stood, two years after she disappeared, she…she had changed. " You've changed." He remarked flatly and reached out. Before he could touch her, Silver jerked her head away from his hand. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

" Don't touch me." She muttered softly, " Because of you, I'm standing here." She remarked dully. Turning, she caught Brooklyn's hand that rested on the table. Her eyes clearly telling him to work with her right now, muttering a quick sorry under her breath, she bent down and pecked his lips lightly. " I'll see you around." Ignoring the stares she was receiving from the Neoborg, Blade Breakers, White Tigers, All Stars, and the rest of the teams there.

Brooklyn blinked quickly twice and grinned. He turned and smacked Silver's bottom, she jumped and tossed a scandalized glare over her shoulder before hurrying again. " Since when did you two…" Mystel trailed off.

" Since last night," Brooklyn shrugged and spoke loud enough for the rest to hear, " When no one else was there to comfort her." He too got up and left.

Brooklyn walked into Silver's run, shut and locked the door. She came in through her bathroom door with a towel covering her body and another one in her hand, drying her hair.

" Brooklyn?" She blinked rapidly and tossed the towel she held in her hand down the chute for cleaning. " What are you doing here?" He sat down on her bed.

" About just now, why did you pick me?" he asked curiously. Silver froze and bit her lip. " Turn around." She muttered and he did. When he turned back around, she was fully dressed and watching him closely.

" Would you rather I said Garland, Mystel, or even Crusher?" She murmured softly and tucked her hair away form her face. " I'm using you Brooklyn, like I use everyone else, just…just stay away, please." Silver whispered and looked up at him. " Stay away." She warned and tugged at the doorknob. " Where are the keys?"

Brooklyn held them up, " I'll give them to you after you explain the whole thing to me." Silver made a grab for the keys and he jerked them away from her. " Tell me about what's between you and Kai."

" Nothing is between us," Silver snarled furiously. " Liar," Brooklyn whispered into her ear. " Brooklyn, give me the keys, please." He stubbornly shook his head.

Silver sigh, " We…we were close two years ago and I walked." She admitted dully. " Happy Brooklyn, that's all, we never got intimate."

" But you wanted it to be intimate." He pressed. Silver's face turned a dark, " What are we playing Brooklyn 20 questions, give me the fucking keys. Read my lips there is nothing going on between be and Kai, there never will be."

Brooklyn handed her the keys, she snatched them and ran out of her own room. Brooklyn stood there. He wanted to know the other side of the story. As he walked out of Silver's room, he turned and someone was watching him. They connected eyes and he stopped dead in his tracks. " What…"

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**Terribly sorry for this painfully short chapter. I promise to write more as soon as I get some of my inpiration juices flowing. I will finish this story. I swear I will. Now with ADHFH out of the way I should have more time to work on this story among other.**

**Thank you all who reviewed. Lets hope I don't loss my readers with the crappiness of this chapter. **

**My deepest apologies! I'll make it up to you guys.**

**Please read and review.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS

* * *

**

© Copyright 2005 StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. 


	7. I Think I Know Why

Chapter 7** I think I know why**

Silver stood there watching him closely, before turning and walking away again. Brooklyn frowned lightly and turned to look down the opposite hall. Silver stood at the corner waiting for him. She met his eyes and raised an eyebrow, _what are you doing? Hurry up. _She clearly said.

Brooklyn shook his head. He must be seeing things. He hurried off after her.

" What's the matter?" Silver asked, shoving their conversation they just had to the back of her mind. Brooklyn shook his head.

" Nothing." He murmured and the two walked out of the hallway into the main entrance. Suddenly a screamed shattered the peaceful sense. " What?" He turned. A group of bladers were crowded over at the exit of another hall.

" Move!" Tyson yelled as he shoved his way through the crowd and stared down at what everyone was clamoring about. His stomach twisted. A mangled body ad been tossed on the floor. **You're next **had been craved roughly on the guy's arm.

Kai, Tala, Bryan, and Spencer shoved their way in too. Amy close behind Tyson, with Daichi by her side and Kenny squeezed their way in. " What's going on?" Amy asked and glanced down. Covering her mouth as she felt a heave coming up.

Silver and Brooklyn too forced their way in. Silver gave a muffled gasp and clutched his hand. Brooklyn frowned down on the scene and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

" His blade is broken." Daichi suddenly spoke out. " And missing a bit chip." Silver pointed out.

" Make way!" The paramedics rushed in and packed up the mingled body.

" Who would do something like this?" Hilary asked in a shocked whisper. " I don't know," Michael Parker turned to stare at Silver and Brooklyn, " But I can think of a couple of…people."

Silver sneered back at him, " What? Do you think we did it? You're more fucked up than I thought." Brooklyn gave her had another squeeze, but she ignored him. " Jealous? Scared we're going to beat you? Get a life, you need it."

" What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Dickenson stepped in. He cast a reproached look at Silver. " We mustn't panic now, unity will help us, and breaks between teams won't." Rei stood beside him.

" Silver, it's wonderful to see you again," Mr. Dickenson ignored their surprised looks, " I trust the States was a wonderful experience?" Silver met Kaie's eyes through the crowd and jerked a nod.

Brooklyn cleared his through and stroked Silver's hair in the back. " We need to get ready for him," He whispered into her ear. " Play along with me for now." Silver nodded and he tilted her head upward, making a show of kissing her. He grinned when he drew back and Silver shot him a glare that only he could see.

His eyes met Kai's and his grin widened. Kai's teeth were practically grinding against each other. Mr. Dickenson caught Silver's arm before she could turn away. " We really ought to talk." Silver nodded again and walked after the man.

" Do you have a feeling Mr. D knows something about Silver that we don't?" Tyson asked to no one really.

Amy chewed on her lips and watched Kai quietly. " Definitely."

--

" Where were you?" Garland asked Silver as soon as she appeared in their main lounge. Silver shrugged off her coat and sat down next to Brooklyn. " I was talking to the head of BBA." Garland scowled at her and she glared back before dropping her head onto Brooklyn's chest. This caused a few raised eyebrows, but Silver didn't seem to care, because she was fast asleep.

" What happened between you two?" Ming-Ming scouted over to sit on Brooklyn's other side. Brooklyn stroked Silver's head. " Nothing happened Ming-Ming."

--

Silver's eyes fluttered open and she touched her forehead. Blinking rapidly in the dark room, she sat up and tugged the cord of the light. How did she end up here? Glancing around, she caught sight of a slip of paper. _You'll have to train bright and early, get some sleep. _And it was signed Brooklyn, nothing in front, just plain Brooklyn. Silver gave a small smile and it faded when she caught sight of her glowing blade.

Her hand closed around it and everything went black.

--

" AHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone in the hotel jerked awake or looked up from their training. A young girl ran into the training room in hysteric. " There's another body!" She screamed. Everyone tensed and began to run down the hall.

A girl with dark brown hair was tossed half in the pool, half out. And blood tinted the water red. Silver shoved her way through the crowd and stared down at the body in horror. " Who would do something like this?" murmurs rose and Silver got several weird glances.

She glanced around and noticed at the accusing looks. " What?" she demanded harshly before turning on her heels and running off. Whispered followed her out of the building. Unknown to everyone at that time, Boris stood there watching everything with a cruel smile. Everything was going perfectly.

" Silver Rye?" She stared at the man standing at the door of her room like she had never seen another human being before. He fidgeted under her unblinking stare. " Here, this was a message left for you." Silver took the paper and shut the door in his face without saying anything.

She stared down at the piece of paper with masked curiosity. Flipping it open, she stared down at the letter. _I'm giving you a choice. Throw this away; a younger blond will die in your place, with her blade crushed and her snake bitbeast taken. Tell someone, anyone; one of the attendants of this hotel will die. And her life will be like the one you used to lead. The choice is yours._

She stared silently down at the piece of paper. " What is that?" She turned quickly and tucked the piece of paper into her pocket. Brooklyn stood behind her. " Nothing, just a piece of paper." Brooklyn walked around to stand in front of her. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look him squarely in the eyes.

" Seems mighty important just to be a piece of paper."

Silver jerked her face from his hand and handed him the piece of paper. " Just a prank or something." She mumbled. Brooklyn quickly scanned it and nodded. " Just a prank." He repeated and walked out of the room.

Silver stared at the door he walked out of and chewed her lips. It's just a prank, she convinced herself.

" I heard there was another one!" Someone whispered as Silver walked passed them. " She worked here and was a stripper or something like that." Silver flinched and continued down the hall.

" Do you find this amusing?" Silver turned to look at Kai who was leaning against a wall. She frowned. " What do you mean?" He grabbed her arm with an iron hold and brought their faces close so their noses almost touched. " You know what I mean." He hissed furiously.

" Let go of me," She ordered, matching his tone. " I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Kai began to shack her lightly. " You're telling me you don't remember killing someone last night?"

" I don't know what you're talking about!" Silver wrenched herself away from him. " No I didn't kill anyone last night!" She screamed into his face. "Ahem." The two turned to look at Amy, Max, Rei, Tyson, and Kenny standing in the hallway.

Silver shot them all a furious glare before walking away. Amy way the only one that noticed the way her hands were clutched in a fist and how red liquid seeped from them.

" What was that all about?" Rei asked Kai softly. Kai grunted and brushed past him to join the rest of his teammates. " Do you think she did it?" Kenny asked in a hushed tone, like he was afraid that Silver would suddenly appear back and stab him to death in brood daylight.

" I hope not." Max whispered back and Tyson turned his heel. " Don't' worry, we'll figure out who's behind this killing, I'll bet it has something to do with BEGA." Amy just turned and began to walk after Kai. " Hey Amy where are you going?" Tyson yelled after her retreating form.

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**I think my writing is going down the tube. Ah well, serves me right for not writing for so long. XD So happy holidays everyone! Keep safe!**

**Please read and review. (Think of it as a Christmas present fore me!)**

**Without wax,**

**SCS

* * *

© Copyright 2005 StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of StarAngel Caelum SunSoar.**


	8. Murder Be My Name

Chapter 8 **Murder be my Name**

" Bladers may I have your attention?" Everyone in the halls, in their rooms, and outside turned to pay attention to the news. " Due the recent murders in the Ion Tournament, it has been canceled."

" WHAT?" Garland stood up and smashed the cup he hand been drinking from. Silver blinked twice as the water splashed her face. BEGA hadn't been listening to the news previously, but now, damn did they have their attention.

" How could they do this?" Ming-Ming whined. " Don't worry Ming-Ming." Everyone turned to look at Boris. His hands were tucked into his coat pockets. " Things will work out." He cast a glance at Silver and sneered. " Come with me." Silver stood up and walked after him like a good puppy would.

" I see you chose to toss the note away," Boris leaned forward in his chair with a grin what sent chills down Silver's spine. Silver' mouth thinned and she stared directly ahead, her eye's focused on somewhere right above his head. He laughed and slid a piece of paper in front of her. " Your choice." He stated simply and stood up. Silver tucked the piece of paper into her pocket.

" You enjoy toying with me don't you?" She suddenly stopped at the doorway. Boris turned back around to watch in with mock curiosity. " Can't you just let me go?" She whispered softly, never really intending for him to reply back.

Boris walked back to the desk and hesitated for a moment before reaching into a draw and flipped something at Silver. Silver caught it and turned the object over in her hand. A bit chip, she raised her eyes in question. " Meet Alexiel." Silver stared down at it…Alexiel, she knew that name form…somewhere.

" Yes you know her, she…how to put it, your light side." He walks over and took the chip from Silver's hand. Silver gasped as the lost of the chip. He smirked cruelly and hooked a plain chain of silver onto the chip. " Now we can't have two chips in one blade and I still need Sasatnehiel to control you, but we can't have you going insane." He lifted the chain and set it over her head with a pat. Like a person greeting his personally favorite pet.

" Off with you." He roughly threw her out of his office. Silver found her balance and closed her hand around the necklace. She walked down the hall and outside. As soon as she was sure she was alone, he took the paper out of her pocket and began to read what it said.

_I'm going to give you some choices right now. You throw this anyway; a man dies tonight at 12 that look like Max Tate. You decide to keep this to yourself, a man that looks like Michael Parker dies tonight at 12. However, if you decide you want neither to die, you'll come down to the training room at 11. There your surprise will wait._

Silver didn't like any of the fucking choices. Sighing, she rubbed her face and head back indoors. Amy just happened to walk outside. The two bumped shoulders and stopped. Amy stared into silver eyes with Silver watching Amy with emotionless flat eyes. All in all, it was uncomfortable for both.

Silver finally dropped her eyes and began to walk to her room. She still had to decide what she was going to do. Amy gave her a confused look and continued to walk; they had nothing to say to each other.

Silver sat down slowly in the training room at 10:59. Her heart jumped at every noise and she ran her hand through her hair like she always did when she was nervous. Footfalls sounded and Silver braced herself for the worst. However it was Brooklyn that slid the door open. " Silver?" He asked and kneeled down by her, " what are you doing here so late?"

" She's here because she chose this Brooklyn." Boris stepped into the shadow. Brooklyn got to his feet.

" Sir…" He nodded his head. Boris wagged his finger and Silver got up from the floor. He motioned for them to sit down over at the beydish. Brooklyn's hand was at Silver' elbow reassuring her that he was there, because she was trembling so badly.

" Brooklyn was unplanned here." Boris sneered down at Silver and Brooklyn wisely kept silent. " Since he is here, we'll make he best of it." Both began to dread more at what he was going to do. Boris slowly began to explain and both went from rosy straight to pale.

--

Brooklyn silently got dressed. Silver rolled over and watched him, just as silent. They didn't meet each other's eyes and Silver sat up with the sheets draped around her naked body. " Brooklyn…" She whispered softly and touched his shoulder. Brooklyn looked up at her. " I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

" What are you talking about?" He remarked and pulled on his jacket. " It was my fault I was there." He tipped her head upward and kissed her softly. Silver nodded and got dressed herself. " We're not going to talk about this to anyone."

--

" So what are we going to do now that this tournament was canceled?" Tyson grumbled out, him and Daichi pigging out. Kenny, Amy, and Hilary wisely didn't watch them as they ate their own food.

" Actually," Kenny wiped his mouth and opened Dizzy. " They might reopen this tournament in the murders stop." Hilary shifted uncomfortably. " They'd take the chance?" She asked. Kenny shrugged and Amy glanced up as Kai walked in.

Kai walked right pass their table, grabbed Amy's wrist and led her out of the café. The Bladebreakers stared after them. " He's getting weirder every time I see him." Daichi remarked through a mouth full of food.

" Kai what is it?" Amy demanded as soon as they came to a stop. Kai turned around and cast several glanced around before finally focusing on her. " I saw Boris." Amy's eyes widened. " Where?" she have a harsh whisper.

" Walking out of the training room at 3 or 2 in the morning." Amy's eyes asked the question and Kai gave a short nod. " Silver and Brooklyn were following him, both paler than ever."

Amy chose her words carefully, knowing full well that Kai lost some part of him when Silver disappeared. " So…Silver's not working for Boris…but is forced to work with him?" They both turned and saw Silver walking down a path, alone. Amy turned back to ask Kai something, but he no longer stood before her. " What…"

Kai walked up behind Silver, grabbed her arm and shoved her into the building's darkest corner. " What?" she whirled around, ready to take his eye out. Kai calmly caught her hand.

" What's Boris holding over you?"

Silver breathed slowly and tore her arm from his grasp. " Nothing." She remarked flatly and turned to leave. Kai gave a fustrated growl, grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. " Bullshit." Silver stared him right in the eye without saying anything. " Silver tell me. I…I want…to help." He finished in a hoarse whisper.

Her eyes flickered in surprise before going blank again. " Let go of me Kai, he's not holding anything over me." Kai gave her a grim look that clearly said: Like hell I will. " You're so dense Kai." She hissed out and Kai let go of her arms in surprise. " Kai," Her hand strayed to his chest and rest over his heart.

" You think that part of you was lost with me when I…ran," She swallowed and closed her eyes. Kai grabbed her wrist when she pulled away. They stared at each other and Silver gave a soft sigh before leaning forward. Her lips met him in a timid kiss before pulling away. " I'm giving that piece of you back. You don't feel anything when you kiss me do you?" Kai let go of her wrist with a curiously blank face.

" I'll take you down." He stated, " When this tournament is back, I'll take you down." Silver slowly shook her head and gave a small smile. " No you won't be taking me down, Amy will." She turned and walked away, never sparing a single glance back.

" Sorry about that Amy." Silver whispered into the wind. Brooklyn stood at the door and had witnessed the whole thing. When Silver stopped by his side, he stared down at her. Silver gave him a soft look and tilted her head upward in an offer.

" You really know how to motivate a person." Brooklyn murmured and kissed her hard.

* * *

**Author's Corner:  
**

**I really meant to get this chapter out sooner, but I keep forgetting. So really sorry! Please enjoy.**

**Read and review. I love ya!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**

**

* * *

© Copyright 2005 StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of StarAngel Caelum SunSoar.**


	9. A Rainy Road Down Memory Lane

Chapter 9 **A Rainy Road Down Memory Lane**

Brooklyn remained awake, his eyes focused on the ceiling and he listened as the rain poured down outside of his window. Silver shifted around in her sleep and mumbled something. Brooklyn's arms tighten around her waist and brought her closer to him. " You should really get some sleep." Silver's sleepy voice pulled him from his thoughts. " Boris is going to want us tomorrow." Her head that rest on his chest lifted to stare into his eyes.

Brooklyn murmured something and kissed her neck. " You go back to sleep, I'm coming." Silver shook her hand and leaned her head back down. " That's what you always say, you don't get to sleep." She sat up to look at him better.

Brooklyn smirked and played with the blue shirt she wore. Silver rolled her eyes and smacked his hand away. " I mean it." Brooklyn sat up too and Silver gave him a deadpan look and shifted to her knees. He still managed to tower over her. Brooklyn pulled her over and kissed her stomach.

" I know…but I'm not tired." He grinned up at her. Silver rolled her eyes again and smacked him over the head playfully. " You pig." She muttered with a frown. Brooklyn cast her a hurt look and lifted her blue shirt. Silver gave a shriek before hitting him again. Brooklyn gave a gruff laugh before licking the exposed skin.

Silver squirmed to get away from him. " You're not strong enough." He teased and caused them both to fall back onto the bed with Silver under him. " You know I think I like you under me." Silver gave a suffering sigh and hit him in the chest.

" You're such a pig!" Brooklyn began to attack her neck. " I know," he whispered into the swell of her breasts, " And you like me like that." Silver stroked his hair and they stayed like that for some time.

" It's raining." Silver remarked absently. Brooklyn shifted from his spot on top of her and laughed. " Do you always point out the obvious?" Silver gave a roll of her shoulders and poked him quite painfully in the side. Brooklyn moved his head to give her a glare. Silver stuck out her tongue before both sobered back down.

Brooklyn rolled off of her and brought her to his side. " What did you and Kai talk about?" Silver grumbled soothing into the pillow. " Silver." The tone of his voice caused her to turn her head.

" Why do you want to know?"

Brooklyn nuzzled her neck, causing Silver to wiggle. " I have the right to know, don't I?"

" No." Silver turned around and cupped her face in his hands. " I'm sorry Brooklyn, but what I said to him…it's best kept personal now." Brooklyn reached up and grabbed her wrists before kissing the inside of both wrists.

" I doubt it," He forces her to stare into his eyes. " How much longer do we have to live? Once Boris is done with what he needs us for, we're dead." Silver shook her head and tears strayed into her eyes.

" Don't you dare say that," She hissed back.

Brooklyn wiped away the tears that managed to leak out. " Tell me..." Silver stubbornly shook her head. " Brooklyn just because I slept with you doesn't mean you have accuse into my life." Brooklyn's face went stormy and he leaned over her. " Like hell Silver!"

Silver flinched but didn't back down. Brooklyn rubbed his face with one hand and let go of Silver. " I'm sorry, I just don't like how he looks at you and the bruises he gave you." Silver closed her eyes and wondered if Boris was behind this entire Brooklyn act. Groaning mentally at herself, she felt Brooklyn once again gaining a response from her body with his touches.

Silver sighed softly. She was falling in too deep. She was making this personal with Brooklyn. Too deep, she was in too deep. One last night, she though warily, one last night with him and it's over. Boris might not have planned this, but when he asked Silver and Brooklyn to…do what they did the other night…Silver had unknowingly just handing the key of her soul over to him.

--

Silver got out of bed and dressed herself. Casting a glance over at the sleeping form of Brooklyn, she leaned over and kissed his forehead before walking out of the room. She had some business to take care of.

--

Brooklyn turned around in the bed, allowing him some rare time to enjoy life. He reached for Silver and his eyes snapped open. She wasn't there. He sat up and got dressed. Combing his hair with his hands, he walked out of the room. Maybe she was down at the café.

--

Silver sat quietly next to Mystel with Garland to her left. Ming-Ming sat next to him with Crusher on her left. She stirred her coffee listlessly; it wasn't like she was going to drink it. Ming-Ming chattered with full forces and occasionally one of the three guys would answer her. Crusher mostly just threw out insults at her.

" Aren't you going to drink that?" Mystel stopped her hand from stirring. Silver slowly turned to look at him and blinked like it was just then she realized that he was there. " Huh?" She gave an intelligent answer. Mystel shook his head, " are you going to drink that?" Silver glanced down at her cup of coffee. It was probably too sweet and she had put in too much cream.

Mystel gave her hand a squeeze to bring her back to earth. " Silver, are you feeling alright." She nodded and shoved the cup of coffee to him. He picked up the cup and handed it to the waiter.

Brooklyn walked over and moved to sit in-between Mystel and Silver. Silver glanced up and flinched under his questioning gaze. Crusher moved over and waved Brooklyn into the seat between Mystel and him. Ming-Ming glanced up and gave a huge smile, " Hey Brooklyn!" She went right back to chattering.

Silver stood up and excused herself before walking away. Brooklyn was dragged into Ming-Ming's conversation and just stared off after Silver.

Silver stopped at the Bladebreakers table where everyone sat and just talked. She cleared her throat and all eyes snapped to her. Silence followed, Silver narrowed her eyes and gave a sigh. " Jeeze what a happy bunch," She muttered sarcastically.

" What do you want?" Emily snapped. Silver rolled her eyes and sneered at her before dropping a package on their table and left without another word.

" Do you think se should open it?" Mariah asked curiously. " Does it have a name on it?" Kenny asked quickly. Mariah picked up the package and turned it over. " Yeah…but I can't make it out, it…looks…Russian?" All heads turned to the Neoborg. Tala grabbed the package with a word and scanned it.

" It's not a name," He finally spoke, " It's just a sentence, _to open the door to the dead souls._" The group at the table shuddered. And Tala opened the package without as much as a bat of his eyes. Out fell a blade and several gasps followed.

" Didn't Silver…smash that blade?"

On the table rested a clear blade that seemed to be made out of glass. Green glowing numbers and letters swirled around and around, the pattern never the same.

" It's that the Digital Blade?"

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**Sorry for the long long long wait. I'm soooooo sorry. Hope you enjoy.**

**Please read and review.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**

* * *

© Copyright 2006 StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of StarAngel Caelum SunSoar.


	10. Reborn on Wings Again?

Chapter 10 **Reborn on Wings…Again**

Mr. D stared silently at the blade and then at the bladers that littered his office. With a sigh, he cleaned his glasses. " It's about time I explained some things to you." He sighed warily again and motioned the teams into a seat. " I knew full well where Silver was," He met Kai's eyes square on.

" I had arranged for her to meet Kaie," Kaie gave a soft noise of surprise but fell silent when Max stroked her hand. " She needed a friend a brand new life, Kaie…exactly what was Silver like when you first met her?"

Kaie nervously shifted her hand and scanned the room before swallowing. " She's was quiet, she got everything done without a second word, but she rarely ever talked. Sometimes you'd be in a room and she'd come up behind you and you'd never realize it." She clasped her hands together and wet her lips. " When we first talked, it was over a piece of Science homework and a group of girls was over…harassing us. Their words hurt and stung. They dug at us without a second thought. Silver cracked and…" She trailed off with a shrug, " we hit off from there."

Mr. D nodded slowly, " I know she ran, I know it hurt…several…when she did. But someone who's broken needs time to heal, I however had nothing to do with her being on BEGA."

" What about this blade?" Tala remarked coldly and his eyes flickered over to Bryan, who gripped the blade tightly in his hand. Mr. D rubbed the bridge of his nose. " Have any of your bitbeasts been slow to respond?" he gestured to that blade, " Most blades have always responded strongly to this blade. In fact this blade wasn't even Silver's. Biovolt created it as an imprisonment for all the bitbeast they'd captured."

" How did Silver's get her hands on it?" Rei asked and also looked at the blade. Mr. D shrugged, " I'm not sure, that you'll have to ask her. I had requested she give it to me when I saw her here for safekeepings. The blade she smashed was a replica." He forestalled Tyson's question.

Daichi looked around in frustration, " But she's working for…what's his name Boris!" " We aren't sure about that," Mr. D shook his head, " All we know is she's back and he's going to use her. Amy would you get the door?" Amy stood up with a puzzled expression and open door.

" No one is there grandfather." She began to close the door and the door was stopped by a package that had been set there. She bent down and scooped it up. " Do you want me to open it?" He nodded and she flipped open the package, out side several discs.

Mr. D breathed a sigh of relief, " I thought she would never get them." Everyone stood up and leaned over the desk.

" What are they?" Kaie asked timidly.

Tala picked a disc up and twirled it around his fingers. " They're layout plans from Biovolt."

" How do you know?" Daichi demanded. Tala gave him a flat looked. " I used to work for Biovolt remember?" There was a bitter note behind his statement.

" Do we know what Boris is planning through?" Kai spoke up. His arms crossed over his chest with his cold mask firmly in place. He had some old scores to settle with the old man Boris and answers to get out of Silver.

" Unfortunately not yet." Mr. D motioned to all his paper work on his desk. " I haven't even gotten the time to clear up this whole Ion murder mess." He muttered something about appointments to meet before disappearing under his desk. " AH HA!" He sat up triumphantly, " found it!"

" Found what sir?" Daichi and Tyson exclaimed at the same time.

Mr. D was holding a brown paper bag, digging through it. " My lunch." He smiled seemingly unaware to the disbelieving looks he was receiving. " Now…" He pulled out a pretty sad looking sandwich. " No…" he tossed that aside. Sighing, Mr. D set the paper bag down sadly. " I forgot…that was about two weeks ago." The bladers around him made a face. Jeeze, that was two weeks?

" Grandpa." Amy sat back, intentionally leaning into Kai. Not touching. " How longs since your last decent meal?" Worried shone from not just her eyes and several others. Mr. D waved it away.

" Don't worry about me boys and girls." He went back to hunting through his draws. Tossing pens, pencils, paperclips, papers and finally tossed at key to Tala. " I know you most likely don't want to go back with a visit to your past." He paused, looking into Tala's ice-cold blue eyes. " But you know Biovolt, as do you." He nodded at the group of four boys. " If you could possibly figure out…"

" We'll do it," Bryan spoke out, shocking the lot of them. He didn't say anything more. Mr. D nodded. Whatever went on in their heads…he'd never understand, and he knew that whatever they did, they didn't do it out of the kindness of their hearts. They did it so it benefited them.

" Well then…" He coughed into his hand. " Here are the disks, and have a nice day you all. I've several urgent meetings to get to." By the time all of them had shuffled out of the room, Tyson and Daichi were running off screaming about food. Max, holding Kaie's hand, followed them laughing. Amy and Rei looked at the team before nodding. They went their separate ways.

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**Sorry, it's a flimsy chapter. I'm losing inspiration for this story. This is so sad. Erm...don't expect an update for this for a while. I'm really sorry. I have no direction and it's really bugging me. **

**Please read and review.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS

* * *

**

© Copyright 2006 StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of StarAngel Caelum SunSoar.


End file.
